You're not my lass yet : A Brynjolf love story
by melody5671234
Summary: He knows nothing about her, except for one e guild needs her. After a series of attempts to convince her to join he watches her back as she raises in the ranks. She defeats Mercer & restores the guild. If he thought that was surprising then he was wrong. The next thing he knows she has his attention. If he isn't careful her delicate fingers will steal his heart as well.
1. Chapter 1

Brynjolf let out a sigh and sat down in a seat at the Bee and Barb. It seemed like no matter how many jobs he and the members took the guild just wasn't getting any better. He rubbed his forehead at an oncoming head ache and ordered a mug of mead. After all there was no better remedy was there?  
When the mug was sat down in front of him he wasted no time to take a gulp. As he put it down he turned his head at the sound of the door opening. A young lass walked in. She glanced around then purchased a room for the night. She wasn't sore on the eyes that's for sure. He'd give a shot but it wasn't something he'd stress over.

When she returned she had changed out of her armor into a dress. As she sat down she ordered food and a drink. Once her order was taken she sat back into her chair, letting her hair out of the messy bun she had thrown it into after her bath.

Now would be his chance. Perhaps he could learn more about this outsider.

He swiftly snatched up a cheese platter as he began to walk over. She didn't even open her eyes until he placed it in front of her. She went to say thank you when he began to take a seat. Then she realized he didn't work as a waiter.

" I don't believe I've seen you in town before lass." He started smoothly.

" That's because I'm not from here."

" Where you from?"  
" I was born in Solitude. But I'm a traveler, don't like to stay in one place. How about you?"

He gave a shrug. " I'm your typical nord."

She eyed him. She was weighing him out just like how he was doing to her.

She had a petite frame. His whole hand could wrap around her wrist easily. Her hair lightened to a blonde as it dried and her eyes were a vibrant blue. He tried to picture her as the woman who had walked into the bar. She was a much stronger and intimidating figure, covered in dirt and sweat from her travels with a bow on her back and a sword at her side.

" So what do I own this visit to?" She asked as she leaned forward and picked up a piece of cheese. " A man who's had a rough day and hopes to get a woman in his bed?"

Brynjolf flashed her a smile. " Ah I'd never do such a thing."  
She smirked.

" Somehow I found that hard to believe."

A mug of warm tea sat down in front of her. He watched her give thanks to the person as they delivered it then took a drink.

" You look as pale as the snow." Brynjolf commented. Not to be rude, but to be honest.

" That's what happens when you travel in it."  
" Dawnstar?"  
" No, winterhold."  
" Ah so we have a mage on our hands." He crossed his arms. 

" Not entirely. But I do have a lot of knowledge in magic."  
" Then what type are you then lass?"  
She thought for a minute as he raised a glass to his lips.  
" I'm more of a . . . " He coughed as he gulped down a mouth full of tea. " Ah yes, the sneaky type."

Brynjolf covered his mouth as he tried to stop coughing. He watched her take a drink of his ale before smirking at him.  
" I have to say I'm impressed lass. When did you switch them?"

She stood, taking her cheese tray and reclaiming her tea.

" You know your ways of flirting with women and I know my ways of dealing getting around."

As he watched turn and walk up the stairs Brynjolf's mind began to churn. Maybe his guild wasn't deep shit after all.

* * *

He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. When it was clear he fumbled out a lockpick and wedged it into the door. He picked it with ease and stepped inside. The room was dark but he stood waiting for his eyes to adjust. On the bed he could see her laying peacefully on her bed.

He had to admit, she had caught his attention. With her deceiving looks and light fingers she'd be perfect in the guild. He'd never say it out loud but he needed her.

His steps were silent as he got closer to the bed. He stretched out his hands. One hovering over her mouth and the other on her should. The last thing he needed was for her to scream. As soon as his skin touched her she was awake and fighting.

She gave a tougher fight than he had expected. A lot tougher. It had been his own fault to underestimate. She shoved him against the wall and grabbed the knife under her pillow.  
" Aye lass its me!"

" What do you want?" Her voice was low and dangerous. It was clear he needed to choose his words carefully.  
" I wanted to talk to you."  
" About?"  
" My . . . " He paused trying to find the right word, " Business."  
She paused then lowered her knife. She lit the candles then sat patiently on the bed.

" It couldn't have waited until the morning?"

" We prefer to work in the night."  
" Ah. So you're apart of the thieve's guild."  
" So you've heard of us." He grinned.

" If you're going to ask me to join then you might as well leave now."  
" You said it yourself. You're the sneaky type."  
" I'm not doing it."

" That's what you say now."

She stood and opened the door.  
" I said no. Now if that's all then get out."

Brynjolf stood with his confidence still beaming from him.  
" They always come back." He paused and brought his lips to her ear. " Always."  
And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving nothing except for his words to echo in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

She gave a huff in annoyance as she walked to the blacksmith with sword in hand. When she had gone in to talk to the Jarl she had meant business, not running around running errands for her spoiled brat.

Brynjolf spotted her out of the corner of his eye. She wore her dress with her own sword at her hip and oddly another in her hand. She was ready should anything happen but yet she was still at ease.

" Could you sharpen this for me?" She asked. Balimund nodded and took the blade from her.  
" It shouldn't take too long."

" Thank you."  
She turned around and let out a gasp as she stopped in place. Her hand flew to her heart and she let out a scowl.  
" Expect anything less from a thief?" Brynjolf smirked. She crossed her arms in annoyance.

" My answer is still no."  
" Awe come on lass I can't come to have a conversation with a beautiful lady?" He asked as he placed his arm around her and began to walk her away.  
" Knowing you? No."

" Ah but you don't even know my name."

" Good day sir, Miss Kyra at your service." She mocked as she paused and gave a curtsy. " To whom do I owe this pleasure to."  
"Brynjolf at your service." He bowed, slipping her fingers to his lips.

" Flattery won't convince me."

" I didn't expect it to. But I think I know what will."  
" Oh?" She rose a brow in question.

" Meet me tonight in front of the inn. There is something I need to show you that I think will change your mind."  
" Somehow I don't find that possible."  
" You have your ways for getting on people's good sides and I have my ways of convincing them. "

* * *

Kyra leaned against the wall of the Bee and Barb watching the night sky. She wasn't sure what made her decide to give the nord a chance. Perhaps it was the thrill or maybe the mystery.

" Are you going to wait up there all night?" She asked. Brynjolf lowered down from the roof and stepped in the light.

" No one ever thinks of looking up." He admitted.

" No one ever seems to second guess who stands in front of them either but that doesn't mean I'm not doing it."  
He gave a chuckle and held his hands up in defeat. " I get it, you don't trust me. You'd be stupid if you did. But perhaps you can . . . not second guess me."

" And what makes you think I'm not going to kill you? You've got a big enough bounty over your head."  
" Because I can see the desire of thrill in your eyes. So how about it lass, follow me?"

She paused and looked at his hand as he held it out.  
" Led the way."  
He let his hand fall. He had her attention. Now he had to keep it.

She watched him disappear into the night. Brynjolf kept his pace slow as he scaled the side of the building and heaved himself up onto the side of the roof. He looked over his shoulder and saw she was only a breath behind. So he picked up the pace.

He jumped from roof to the ledge of the wall, running past shops. Kyra pushed herself to keep up with his pace. She refused to let him get the best of her.

As they snuck past the guards she felt her heart pound. Using the dark as a cloak was an addicting thing to do.

With ease they made it past the entire town and leaped into the forest. There they climbed high into the trees where he finally stopped. Kyra sat next to him. There she peered out over Riften. It was so hard to believe she had managed to sneak past an entire town unnoticed.

" That's what you wanted to show me wasn't it?" She asked as she held the branch above her to keep balance. " The way it felt to do that."

" Ah a smart one she is."  
Kyra paused in thought. He was so close to snatching her up.

He watched her breathing return to normal as she caught her breath. It had been exhilarating to her and she loved it. He knew it.

He had to admit, she was a breath taking woman. He couldn't stop himself from cupping her cheek and planting a kiss on her lips.

" I will think about it. But the kiss did nothing."

" You're fainting on the inside." He teased. Kyra shook her head slightly.

" If that is what lets you sleep at night nord."

Brynjolf stood then helped her to her feet. Her kiss was soft, mainly unsure of what to do. Something that seemed to symbolize her thoughts towards the guild.

" You'll be given plenty of jobs so you will be payed well. Even more if you help restore the guild."

" I said I will think about it. Push your luck and I'll push you out of this tree."

" Sorry lass, I just let something as valuable as you, not to mention as beautiful, go to waste."

" Save your words for a girl who will fall for them."

" But before you leave-" She looked back at him, waiting for him to finish." If you want to talk go through the ratways and meet me in the raggon flagon."

He saw the corner of her lips turn up and a sparkle dash across her eyes. Then she turned and made her way back into town. Just as he said. They always came back. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't believe him when he said that he had a new prestige. They didn't think much of her when she first stepped in. She was much too petite, too fragile to be in such a business and quite frankly she didn't look like she wanted to be there. She seemed just as helpful as a child.

To set them straight Brynjolf had her slip past and take Delvin's coin purse that sat comfortably at his hip.

If it wasn't for her throwing it up and catching it they would have never noticed. She had the skill. Now she just needed the training.

Each individual person took some time out of their day to help her skills. Brynjolf could see the men's defense weaken around her and she began to eat away at the women as well. It was only a matter of time before she had won over Vex. He just couldn't believe it. She really did have her ways to get people on her side.

The first job she had taken was a simple one. Just pick pocket someone. Kyra had tried to tell Brynjolf she needed more time but her pride kept the words swallowed down. She thought she had gotten away. Acted like a pretty little lady who had gotten pushed into him from the crowd. If only she had just been a step quicker.

She heard him call out to her and she bursted into a run. Brynjolf snatched her up and ran around the corner and into some nearby bushes.

" This will stay between us lass." He whispered to her. " Meet me out in the forest and we will do some more training."

So she listened. That night she snuck her way out of the hideout and into the forest. There he stood in his casual clothes, waiting patiently for her.

" So what do you know?" He asked as they walked farther in.

" I know enough to get me around."

" That won't do. Some of these jobs require you to go against multiple men. One or two I can trust you to handle. More than that and you're dead." He turned and faced her. " Go on. Hit me."  
" I'm not hitting you Brynjolf."  
He gave a playful smirk. " Ah too worried I'll win?"

She rolled her eyes and faked her first hit, instead turning to kick him. It had caught him off guard, he'll give her that, but not enough to totally through him off. As she stepped in she threw another punch. Brynjolf's hand wrapped around her wrist and they paused, their faces close.

" More like you just want an excuse to get close."

" You're quite the sight, don't get me wrong lass. But don't flatter yourself."

He turned and twisted her arm, walking her towards a tree. Kyra quickly kicked him in the stomach however he managed to push her. As she stumbled he recovered and shoved her into the truck, his hands holding her wrists above her head.

" Aw what's this you mean to tell me I haven't won the heart of the great Brynjolf? How heart breaking it is to think he doesn't want to take me to his bed." She ripped her grip free. But he wasn't having any of that.

Just before she snuck away his hand slithered around her waist and the other tangled with hers, pulling her into a dance.

" It'll happen all in good time my dear Kyra."  
She spat. " I thought we were suppose to be training. Or was this your attempt to try to win me over?"  
He flashed her a grin. " A lad caught ask his fellow team mate for a dance?"  
" More like why would he? I don't see you asking Sapphire." She teased. Yet she never once pulled away from him. He gave a shrug then spun her before returning to their routine.

" Perhaps it is for my own selfish reasons." He admitted.  
" The day you win me over is the day I'm in charge of the guild." She said. She had said it with no expectations of doing such a task. Yet little did she know that one day she would be.

* * *

Brynjolf stepped into Whiterun and looked around. The town itself was lively, beautiful even. Anything and everything than the excuse of a town he lived in. Months had passed by and Kyra began to step up in her ranks. There were times where she would disappear then return. She'd stay for a month or so, doing her jobs as she was told to then only disappeared for a few weeks after. Now his curiosity got the best of him. He was determined to find out where she would go to and that was how he ended up where he was.

He watched the blonde look at a house then down at a key in her hands. She took a deep breath then unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Maybe he'd talk to her tonight. Until then he'd make himself comfortable at the bar.

* * *

Brynjolf heard a click and the door opened. It had taken him longer than he had expected but he suspected that the alcohol in his bloodstream is what threw him off. He wasn't drunk. But he had just enough to make his steps a little heavier and his movements a little slower.

Inside the house a fire crackled slightly with a pot hovering over it. The house had been furnished with a table and small alchemy room. He stepped up the stairs, still no sign of Kyra.  
He checked a room to his left, empty. Perhaps he should just turn and leave her be. That would be the smartest thing to do. But he didn't want to be smart, he wanted to know.

He came to a pair of doors that were slightly ajar. He gave a small push and peered it. There Kyra was, passed out on her bed still in her clothes with an apron around her waist. He stepped in and winced as the floor creaked under him.

Kyra had heard it but didn't dare to move. Her intruder paused then continued to move closer when she didn't stir. She waited, feeling them close in on her. Then just as their hand grazed her arm she snapped up.

Brynjolf faltered from surprise but tried to fight her off. He pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her down but Kyra followed with a knee to groin. With in an instant she had flipped so she was on top.

" Lass! Lass it's me!"

She stopped her fighting and squinted.

" By the Divines! What in the world are you doing here Brynjolf! You're lucky my housecarl isn't home!"  
"Mercer sent me to see where you disappeared to."  
Kyra gave him a look. She clearly wasn't falling for it. Brynjolf sighed and sat up. Kyra released his hands but still straddled his waist.

" Alright you caught me. I sent myself."  
" That's what I thought." She frowned as she crossed her arms. " Do you not trust me?"  
" No, no lass. I was just curious where you disappeared to for weeks."  
" Well maybe next time try asking me instead of sneaking into my house half drunk." She flicked his forehead and got off." Can't you just ever wait until the morning?"  
He scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile. Kyra stood frustrated when a smell caught her attention.  
" The soup!"  
She rushed down the stairs barefooted, forgetting all about Brynjolf. He stood and calmly followed her down, watching her rush to remove the pot from the fire mumbling about how she only meant to sleep for a few minutes.

" I bet you don't even have a room to stay do you?" She asked as she began to pour a bowl of soup. When he didn't answer she gave a shake of her head. " Of course not. Here eat."  
" Have you always had this house?" He asked as he picked up a spoon.  
" I just bought it this morning actually. I've finally earned up enough money from my jobs." She sat, handing him a glass of milk from the jug she had bought just that morning as well as a plate of sliced cheese. " You would think as Thane or dragonborn they would give you a break."

Though he had know since the end of her first month of the guild, which had been a while ago, the words still sounded like news to him. The day he had found out he was out doing his usual vending with her by his side. She was to learn how to deal with the crowd. Then a guard gasped out.

" Is it true? Are you the Dragonborn?"

Kyra gave the guard a soft smile and her shoulders fell. As if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that Brynjolf would know.  
" Yes. I am."  
He still couldn't quite believe it. Perhaps he hadn't witnessed her in action. The image of her sword drawn and pointed to a fire breathing beast just didn't settle right.

" Let me guess, got kicked out and know you can't buy a room to stay in?" She asked, her voice dragging him back down into reality.

" She's still just as smart as the day I met her." He grinned. Kyra rolled her eyes and shoved a piece of cheese in his mouth.

" And you're still just as stupid."

He chewed and noticed how she couldn't manage to hide the small smile on her lips. Yes, she had definitely gotten more comfortable with him.

" Eat as much as you can, it'll help with the alcohol."

He didn't have to be told twice. As he finished his portion he began to wonder about her. Her cooking was amazing. Had she learnt it from her mother? What type of house did she live in growing up? Where were her family now? His mind wouldn't stop rambling on questions.

" We will have to share a bed." She spoke as they both stood in the bedroom room. His arms snaked around her waist and he brought his lips to her ear.  
" Are you sure you're not trying get me in your bed lass?"

Kyra felt a shiver trickle up her spine. Then she pushed away from him.  
" It's more like I wasn't expecting company. You're more than welcome to sleep on the floor. Just keep your drunk ass away from me." She growled as she untied her apron and threw it at him.  
" Already undressing? You must really love me."  
" I told you. The day I love you will be the day I run the guild." She climbed into bed and blew out the flame. " And if I feel one of you filthy fingers touch me I'll throw you outside and shout you across Whiterun."  
He chuckled. " I wouldn't expect anything else from you lass."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for the support and comments. They truly do make my day when I read them. I promise I'll do my best to keep you updated as much as I can! Love you!_  
 _Also, if you like this story and couple check out my Old Saint Dovahkiin christmas story! It's the same couple only how they fell in love at christmas!_


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra looked down at him as he slept soundly. Brynjolf had done what he promised. He had kept his hands to himself the entire night. To her surprise she was able to get a good night's sleep. Perhaps it was because the thought of someone next to her was securing, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.  
When he was asleep he wasn't that bad. In fact he was rather, dare she call him, adorable? The thought of his reaction to her calling him that made her chuckle.

" Wake up." She demanded as she yanked the sheets off of him. A growl escaped him and he scowled up at her. She crossed her arms and towered over him.

" You're in my territory now. Wake up or I'll use my magic on you."

" You're awfully feisty in the morning." He sighed as he snuggled back into the pillow.

" Yea well at least I'm not Mercer. You haven't seen the crap he's put me through."

He opened an eye and looked at her. She was right, he didn't. He knew what she was sent to do but that didn't mean what happened. He was often too busy to notice the stage she returned with. He would have to keep a closer eye on it for now on. Mercer was a man of authority and sometimes what he asked for at the time he did was just too overwhelming.

" Speaking of your precious Mercer," She racked a hand through her hair, " I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

" You think I don't know that lass?" He spoke as he sat up. Kyra shook her head.  
" No, I'm being serious Brynjolf. Something happened at Snow Veil Sanctum."  
Brynjolf was cautious now.

" What exactly do you mean lass?"  
She sighed and paused. She had to tell him, she couldn't do this alone.

" He's been lying to all of you. He tried to kill me and Karliah saved me and before you say anything hear me out. She told me everything that happened. It wasn't her who killed Gallus, it was Mercer. He framed her Brynjolf. That's why I took so long coming back and why I've been gone so much. I've been sneaking out to meet her." She licked her lips before continuing. " I need your help Brynjolf. I can't do this without you."

He scratched the back of his neck. Either he trusted Mercer, someone who has lead the guild, or Kyra. Someone he had only just met a few months before.

" Let me prove it to you. When we get back let me have the key to the vault. If I show I'm right then will you help me?"

If he didn't know any better he'd say there was a hint of plea in her voice. He fell victim to her bold blue ones and the pleading look they held. What could go wrong if he let her? If Mercer found out that they doubted him he'd hang his head. But that was a chance Brynjolf was willing to take.

" Alright, I will."  
She gave him a smile, a true smile. One that lit up every corner of her from her lips to her eyes.

" Then we will set out in the morning. Until then we enjoy what we can while we can."

Well he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Kyra walked around town with a giant sack slung over her shoulder. She glanced around for a little then spotted something. Brynjolf looked in front but found nothing. Then he glanced down.

" Lucia I'm glad to see you're ok."  
Brynjolf watched her kneel down to the little girls height and opened the sack.

" I've got a lot of stuff for you. There's plenty of sweet rolls and taffy, meat you can cook so your tiny stomach doesn't growl." Lucia let out a laugh as Kyra gave her a small tickle." Then I got you a new dress and look what I found."  
Lucia gasped as she held up a dagger.

" Is this for me?"  
Kyra nodded and handed it to her. The little girl went to open her mouth to deny it when Brynjolf stepped forward.  
" A beautiful woman is powerful. A beautiful woman who can kill is deadly."

" Just like miss Kyra!"  
Kyra blushed at her words.

" Yes, just like miss Kyra." He reassured as his hand settled on Kyra's shoulder.

Kyra felt her ears burn as she turned her head. Normally she threw his flirtations back at him but she just couldn't seem to do it at that moment.

* * *

Brynjolf held his breath as he watched her slide the key into the lock. Everyone was angry, anxious, scared all at the same time as they huddled around. How dare she question Mercer. How dare she think that they were all so stupid to be lied to. Yet something deep inside made them want to look past this door.

It creaked open and Kyra blocked the entrance.  
" I knew it. He's been lying to you." She stepped aside and allowed everyone to look inside. Vex ran inside and began to curse. They all saw the last thing they wanted to. Nothing.

" Lets not let our anger get the best of us." Brynjolf started. " We need to let ourselves calm down before we do something stupid. Kyra, I need to speak to you alone."

Everyone shuffled out heartbroken and angry. Even though they were alone he still stepped close with his voice low.  
" Take me to Karliah."

She nodded and didn't waste a second.

* * *

They were silent as he followed behind her. As they made their way he had come to a decision. Mercer had tried to kill Karliah and Kyra, he had lied to the guild and murdered Gallus. He needed to die.

He stopped as Karliah came into view. The tension was clear and Kyra stood right in between it. She knew what Brynjolf was doing. He was waiting for Karliah to show her forgiveness.

" I'm glad you made it safely." She waited then added on, " Both of you."

" What is it you needed to show us?" Kyra asked. Karliah motioned for them to follow and stepped inside the cave.  
" This is the head quaters of the Nightingales, carved into the mountain by the first of our kind."

As she showed them through the cave she explained herself. They finally came to a room with stones that had the nightingale symbol on them. Both Kyra and Brynjolf stood next to each other while Karliah retrieved their armor. As it settled in their hands the question was clear in their eyes. Why them of all people? But that was a question was for another time. Right now they had to be focused on Mercer.

When Brynjolf turned around when Kyra was done dressing he felt his heart stop. You would assume seeing her in a beautiful gown would make a man feel this way. No. It was seeing her in this armor. It showed her power, her strength.

As she clipped the cloak around her neck his eyes followed her locks as she pulled them out from underneath. Then they trailed down to her hips as she latched on her sword. What ever relationship they had between them was gone for the time being and replaced by business. But he just couldn't stop himself from admiring her.

As he listened to Karliah call out to Nocturnal his stomach twisted in knots. He couldn't help but glance over at her as the goddess appeared. As they were granted the ability to be Nightingales the light bounced off her face. She closed her her eyes and took a moment to breath in and out. It was happening it was all really happening.

When everything was over with Karlaih caught her by the shoulder.

" Brynjolf has something to you about before we head out. I'll wait for you outside."  
Kyra stood and watched her leave then glanced back at him.

" What is it you needed to tell me?" She asked hesitantly.

" Karliah and I had a long discussion while you were changing regarding the leader of the guild. After what is going to happen with Mercer there must be someone to look after it and the only person we trust is you."  
Kyra felt her heart stop. " But what about you? What about her? You two would be much better -"  
" It needs to be you lass."  
She paused and nibbled the inside of her lip. It needed to be her.

" I can't do it alone. I'll need your help."  
Brynjolf let a small smirk slip.  
" I'll always be here for you."  
Kyra looked at him with a trickle of hope in her eyes. As he watched her turn to walk away he the fright of this being the last time he'd see her flashed through his head. 

" Hey lass."  
She stopped and calmly looked back at him. He couldn't do it. Mainly because when she looked at him he just didn't know how to feel. So he said the next thing in his heart.

" Be careful, please."

When she answered her voice was low and soft. She was thinking the same thing he was. This was it. This could be the last time they see one another. This could be the last few hours of their life.

" You too."

They were simple words but there was so much more meaning behind him that he just couldn't understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra was sore and exhausted by the time they reached the end of the cave. But as she stepped in and spotted Mercer her energy repaired instantly.

" Brynjolf, the door." Karliah whispered.  
" Don't worry, nothing is getting past me."

Kyra stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and was three fourths of the way down when Mercer turned around. He stood with a grin plastered to his face and his chest puffed out in pride.

" Karliah when will you realize you can't get the drop on me?" His voice alone irritated her. But Kyra pushed it aside and tried to move to the side of the cliff so she could get out of his view while he hadn't noticed her.

Then the cave gave a shake and she gasped. The rocks under her hands began to crumble and the cliff gave out. With a painful thump she fell onto her side, luckily on a few rocks hitting her.

Brynjolf instantly ran to to the edge. He was just about to climb down when Karliah caught him.

" We need to use this time to find a way to kill him while she distracts him Bryn. She can handle herself."

Though Karliah sounded so sure he wasn't. His hands tightened into fists as Mercer ran down and stood on the stairs a few feet in front of her. Kyra slowly stood, dusting off the dirt and pain along with it.

" When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. At that moment I knew it would end with one of us at an end of a blade."

Kyra straightened herself and stood proud, hiding the pain she felt.

" Give me the key, Mercer."

" She's been filling your head with tales hasn't she? Tales of thieves with honor? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the key, or anything that has to do with the guild."  
" But I care. This is personal."

Mercer spat at her words. " Have you learnt nothing from your time with us? When will you open your eyes and realize your actions are no different from mine?"

" The difference is that unlike you, I still have honor."

Mercer drew his sword. " Then I guess once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood again."

Brynjolf thought she was sure crazy. Standing there without her sword drawn. Did she want to die?

Mercer disappeared and Kyra waited patiently. Her hands tingled and her fingers twitched impatiently. She had to wait and listen.

Then she heard it.

Instantly flames were in her hand. Mercer groaned as the flames bit at his armor but he repelled. With her other hand she drew her blade and attacked while she still had the chance.

Mercer was strong and dangerous. Very, very dangerous. But if she kept him busy he wouldn't be able to disappear. His blade swung down and she side stepped, watching it graze just past her face. She instantly kicked and counter acted. Her blade penetrated his armor but only enough to do little damage. But it was just enough to make him hiss.

However he made sure she didn't leave with out a few bruises herself. The cave shook again and allowed him to hit her stomach with the hilt followed by a blade to the back part of her shoulder. The sound of her sword sliding across the floor made her cringe

Suddenly arrows began to be launched down at them. Above Karliah began to aim as well as she could without hitting Kyra. Meanwhile Brynjolf was trying to figure out a way to make his way down to her.

Kyra turned and gave a kick to the chin, making him stumble, then rushed to try to grab her sword. Mercer disappeared then came up behind her, kicking her into the stone floor. She kicked and punched wildly somehow landing a few hits to buy her some time.

Brynjolf tried to make himself hurry as he saw Mercer come back up behind her once again. He took the rest of the fall and landed so hard that his entire legs stung. But he was too late. He saw it all happen.

Kyra rushing to her sword as he raised his own. Just as his blade swung down Brynjolf felt himself cry out for her. Then everything went still.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyra trembled as Mercer hovered above her. He blade sat in his hands just above her head. Pain and anger flashed through his eyes as they bore down into her. Kyra raised her foot and settled it onto his chest then pushed. The sound of the blade leaving his body echoed through the cave. Then his body fell, laying lifeless next to her.

" Lass! Lass are you ok?"  
Brynjolf slid on his knees next to her. She winced as her hand moved to her shoulder.  
" Just a little bit of pain." She laugh nervously. She pulled back her hand revealing her skin drenched in her own blood.

" Can you heal it enough to stop the bleeding?" He asked. She gave a weak nod then placed her hand back over the wound. Her mouth parted slight from the pain as she used her magic, falling into Brynjolf's chest. Without missing a beat his arms were around her and held her.

" Is she okay?" Karliah rushed as she finally made it down. Brynjolf pulled her hand away once she was done.

" She's healed it enough to were the wound is practically closed completely."  
" Good, now let get her out of here before this place fills up completely with water."  
Brynjolf pulled his focus from Kyra long enough to realize water began to pool around them. She was right. If they didn't hurry they drown.

" Come on lass, we've got to find a way out." He tried to pull Kyra to her feet when she made her way over to Mercer.

" Let it fill up." She spoke as she searched him.

" What do you mean let it fill up?"  
Kyra quickly slipped both Eyes of Flamer, his sword, bow into her purse or attached them to her person. She reached back down and grabbed the key. If something was to be washed away this would be the last thing she would want to disappear. So she tucked it safely in her bosom before standing, the water now around her thighs.

She looked around, her eyes scaling the the roof. With in a few moments the water was swallowing her waist.

" Lass what do you mean?" He growled. " Now isn't time to play games!"  
" We could try to go back through the door." Karliah spoke as their feet began to levitate off the floor. So that's what they tried to do. As soon as the water rose enough they could climb back onto the ledge they aimed directly for the door. But the pressure of the water was just too much to fight against and soon they were all swept away from the handle before they could give it another try.

" There isn't a way out." Karliah whispered. Had Brynjolf not known any better he could have sworn he heard fear in her voice.

" No, there has to be a way out." He argued.  
" We need to let it fill up." Kyra pushed again.  
" I don't know if you realize this but if we let it fill up then we won't have any air left to breath." He shot. Kyra scowled.

" Look. You want me to be the new leader then listen to my orders." She snapped. " I'm just as terrified and scared as both of you. But if we let this fill up we can pry away at those loose rocks at the top. There has to be another way out of here besides one way. We are in Skyrim for divine's sakes!"

Doubt flooded his mind but what other choice did they have? Inch by inch, foot by foot, the room began to be swallowed. Which meant that much more of their precious air was being stolen.  
As soon as their finger tips could graze them they pawed at the rocks Kyra had pointed out. Crumbles were chipped away but crumbles weren't enough.

Brynjolf looked over at Karliah as her hands pushed against the rocks, tilting her head back to gasp for as much air as she could salvage. Then he glanced over at Kyra. The fear was clear in her eyes but she still tried her hardest to pry the rocks away.

" Lass, it's not going to work." Brynjolf spoke softly. Kyra shook her head.  
" It has too. There isn't another way-"  
He was tired of hearing her words. So he ripped her around and slammed his lips to hers. Perhaps it was out of comfort, or maybe even out of fear. But he needed to do it.  
" There isn't lass." He corrected gently, resting his forehead against hers. Now the water was rising to their lips and it wasn't long before they were completely swallowed. But Kyra kept fighting. With each kick the rock began to shift little by little. With nothing else left to try, the other two joined. If they were going to die they would die trying.

Then it seemed as if Nocturnal had blessed them. The rocks caved and tumbled into the water below. Quickly Brynjolf ushered the two women out before following behind. All three of the them gasped for air as they were shown to another passage way. But they weren't safe yet. Kyra stumbled to her feet, tugging at the other two to join her.

" We have to go before this pathway fills up!"  
So that's what they did. They ran with all their might until they finally saw the sun and felt the ground under their fingers.

* * *

When they staggered into the hideout they were all surrounded with each one of them still drying from their swim. They were all offered a warm bath and fresh clothes then after, a hearty meal. The moment they returned Vex had taken Kyra away to help tend to her wound after her bath while Sapphire had shown Karliah to her own bathing quarters.

He had finished cleaning up, had hung up his armor to dry and found a seat in the cistern and he had still yet to see her. He finished his third drink with a final swig. As he sat he thought back to his actions in the cave. He wasn't sure on his emotions towards the lass. Some times they'd mess around so much that it was like they had grown up with each other, other times he'd look at her and had his breath taken away, then there were times where it was strictly business. While he sure she was unintentionally making him feel like this he still couldn't help but get frustrated. What was a man to do?

Across the Cistern was Karliah. It was clear she was relieved to see that the guild was slowly warming up to her after everything. But still no Kyra.

" Hey there she is!"

Brynjolf's head lifted up as Thrynn called out. He turned and saw her emerging from the hideout with Vex at her side. She wore a simple night gown, which was odd for him. Not because it didn't look nice but because it made her look so delicate.

" The new head leader! Bryn couldn't have picked a better person." Thrynn continued as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She gave a smile but he frowned as he looked down. She hadn't understood why he had done that at first then she glanced down. His rough hug had pulled down the sleeve of the gown, revealing a slightly blood stained bandage.

" I'm alright. Vex helped me clean it up which is why I'm wearing this." Kyra explained calmly.

" Yea well it's all we have that's loose enough. The women in this guild don't exactly have a classy wardrobe." Vex added as she stepped forward. " No serious weight on it, don't want it to reopen. Outside of that, she's fine."  
" Glad to see you're ok." Cynric added in.

" I think we are all relieved that all three of them came back safe and sound. Not to mention with the eyes of Falmer too." Delvin cracked a grin and passed a mug of mead to her. " To a new beginning!"

" To a new beginning!" 

A new beginning was right. Brynjolf new that defeating Mercer was only the first step. As he watched Kyra take a small sip ( which was followed by a scrunched face of disgust from her) he knew that there was going to be much, much more of to be followed. But that he could worry about in the morning. Until then, he would celebrate their new victory.


	7. Chapter 7

" Come Brynjolf I thought you said you could keep up!" She called back beside him.

" We still have time until we get to town lass!" He called back. Kyra peered through the trees and spotted the walls of the city. She wasn't going to let him win, not this time. So she gave a kick and spurred her horse into a gallop. Brynjolf smirked and pushed his horse to go faster.

He was close. Close enough where he could reach forward and touch her but she still seemed to know how to push her horse to be a step faster.

" I win." She grinned as she slowed her horse and swung off in one smooth movement.

" I've been letting you win."

Kyra rolled her eyes as she passed her horse to the stable boy then walked towards the city gate. As he followed behind Brynjolf watched her with curiosity. What he had said wasn't completely wrong. He had let her won a few times in the beginning. But that was beginning. Now it seemed he truly had to put up a fight. It wasn't just in their races, it was everything. She always seemed to get that extra hit in during a sparing match, was a step in front in races, bringing in more septims. She was getting better day by day and he was proud.

As they walked into the hide out there were settle visual improvements all around. New beds and sheets, nicer practice dummies that weren't falling apart, the treasures displayed behind the desk. Alll done with in the few months since Kyra had taken charge.

" My sister and brother in crime, you've returned." Rune greeted as they walked back. " I trust everything went well?"  
" They did. We got a hefty pay too." Kyra spoke as she laid her share of the money on the desk.

" As to be expected."

They all turned and saw Vex walk up. Kyra looked at Brynjolf and he gave her a nod saying it was alright to go. So she turned and ran up to Vex, leaving him to talk to Rune.

" So how did it go?" Vex asked as they began to walk away.

" Good, as usual."

" Any action yet?"

Kyra scowled at her, making her laugh.

" I regret telling you." Kyra sighed.

" You act as if you didn't expect me to give you a hard time over it."

" I said he's good looking, that's it."

" Oh ' good looking ' my ass. Kyra admit it, you like what you see!" Vex teased as Kyra sat and began to strip off her riding boots. As soon as she had one off she threw it but Vex caught it easily.

" Kyra, you know me, I'm not one for this type of stuff. But I mean it's nearly been a year since you've joined and ever since you've taken charge it's like you two are joined at the hip. If you aren't out on jobs together then you're both figuring finances or using your time to relax. Even at that you still are in the same room."  
" Your point is?" Kyra asked as she slipped off the other boot.

" Make your move." She pushed.

" And what if he had a thing for someone else?"  
" Like who?" Vex asked as she crossed her arms in disbelief. She knew that Kyra was just making excuses.

" Maybe you, Sapphire, some girl in town, maybe even Karliah."

" Oh please, you sound ridiculous right now."

" Well it's true. Karliah is the new girl in the guild. It would make sense if she caught his eye."

" You sound stupid right now." Even though Kyra sent her a glare she continued on. " Look, you have to remember Karliah was here a long time ago. Brynjolf tolerates her. That's about it. You've got him in the palms of your hands."  
They both looked over at him as he leaned against the desk, happily talking to Rune. Then his head turned and spotted the two girls glancing over at him. Kyra gave a small wave.

" You're a thief Kyra. He's taught you from day one, we all have. Now use everything he has shown you and steal his god damn heart."

" Easier said than done." She spoke as she stood up. " But I promise I'll try. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll get all this dirt off of me."

* * *

Kyra sat in the dark with candles being the only light source she had. Her cheek was propped in her palm and a feather with ink in the other. Some of the others were out on jobs like Vex and Delvin, others were asleep. So Kyra didn't say a word to refrain from waking up the others.

The door opened and she glanced up from her paper work. She couldn't tell exactly who it was at first but as they stepped closer she couldn't stop herself from smiling slightly as she looked back down on her paper work.

" I assumed you'd be out having a drink." She spoke as she continued on with doing the finances.

" I couldn't do that while you were down here working." Brynjolf spoke. She paused as his hand settled next her her. " Why don't you take a break lass?"  
" Because I'm almost done." She tore her eyes away from his hand and tried not to focus on the fact that he was hovering beside her.

" You're always working so hard."  
" I could say the same to you. Besides, I've got a guild to keep on it's feet."  
He reached over and plucked the feather from her hand. Kyra furred her brows and looked up at him confused.

" Let me finish for you."

She looked at him and was going to argue but knew it was no use. So she stood and let him take her seat. As he sat down she made herself comfortable, leaning against the back of the chair and peering over his shoulder.

" Did we all really bring in this much?" He asked. " At this rate we will be back at the top in no time."

" Everyone has been working really hard. Not a single person has stirred since they've fallen asleep."  
They both took a moment to look up at the sleeping mounds in their beds. As he looked around Brynjolf knew that it was because of her. The snoring, the chests rising up and down in rhythm, the exhaust, they all did it for her. She made them want to work. After finding out what happened to Mercer everyone had the urge to just give up but Kyra refused to let that happen. Because of her their name was reaching the streets again.

Kyra leaned in closer to him, her hair brushing his shoulder. The smell of fresh fruits from the oils she had used in her bath swept past him.

It was because of her his breath was taken away. And if he wasn't careful, it would be because of her his heart would be stolen.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for your support I truly love it and it makes me so happy. Stay tuned to see what happens next!_


	8. Chapter 8

" What is it you that you two needed?" Kyra asked as she and Brynjolf walked up to Vex and Delvin. " Is everything ok? No one is hurt are they?"  
" No we are fine."

" So what is it you two needed to tell us?" Brynjolf asked carefully.

" It's good news actually." Delvin started. " When we were out in town earlier today someone asked us for our help. They requested you two in specific."  
" Us? That doesn't sound safe." Kyra admited.

" I agree with the lass. What is it they wanted."  
" Well it sounds like they are willing to pay a lot. It was an older woman and her husband. They asked for you two to travel to Solitude when possible and they will tell you more about it."

Kyra and Brynjolf looked at each other for a moment, deciding on what to do.

" How do we know who to look for?" She asked.

Vex shrugged. " They said you would know. It's up to you. I honestly think that it'll be the last step to push us back on top. But if you two don't feel safe then don't do it. Regardless, it's up to you to decide. Oh and Kyra, remember it might be the chance you need to do what we uh . . . discussed, yesterday."

Then they left the two decided whether or not they were to take the chance.

* * *

They were on their forth day when Solitude's lights came into view. They'd stop for the night and settle down. Kyra swung her leg over her horse and she settled down on the ground.

" We should get there by there tomorrow." She spoke as she stretched.

" Thank goodness, I don't think I can take much more of riding."  
Kyra began to pitch their tent with Brynjolf's help. As she held up the sticks he took the piece of leather and tied to to stay sturdy. As they continued on Kyra began to wonder if it was smart for them to come. Perhaps they should have stayed home but knowing that this may be the one thing to push them over the edge, well she had to take a chance and so did Brynjolf.

" You said you were born in Solitude didn't you lass?" Brynjolf asked as she finished setting up the rest of tent.

" So you do remember." She smirked as she glanced up at him.

" How could I forget? You'd never let it down if I forgot."

" Yeah, you're right."

She gave him a daring look. The same one that always drove him insane.

" So are you going to tell me what it was like?" He asked as they settled down next to each other. She waited for him to assemble the wood together then a flame sprouted in her hand.

" You mean my childhood?" She asked as she lowered her hand down to the twigs, letting the fire crawl over. " It was the same as anyone else besides the dragonborn part."  
" Well what were your parents like?"

" My parents were like typical people. I had three younger sisters."  
" By the divines!" He nearly choked on the air. Kyra let out a small laugh.  
" Yea, tell me about it. I could never have my own privacy, couldn't even talk about a guy without them sticking their nose into my business. But I loved them."  
He tried to think about a younger version of her. She was probably feisty but something told him that she looked after her younger sisters and cherished them with all her heart. He began to think. What type would have caught her eye? Was the the merchants son? Or maybe someone stronger like a soldier.

" Did you go to the bard college? After all, it's one of the things Solitude is famous for."

" No, I wasn't into that."

" Somehow I think you're bullshitting me."

She gave a shrug. " Maybe I am."

" Sing something."  
" I'm a thief, not a woman trying to win you over by singing you to sleep."  
" Speaking of winning me over. What happened to your promise? You're in charge of the guild now." He said as he leaned in close to her. Kyra turned her head and faced him, not cowering away when she realized just how close he was.

" I don't see you trying to win me over, nord."

" If I tried you wouldn't be able to handle it."  
She brought her lips just above his. " Try me."

Brynjolf growled to himself. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him to cave in first. Well he wasn't going to give in that easily. It would be her falling him not the opposite.

She smirked then pulled back, leaving him breathless.

" When you think you can convince me to love you let me know." She teased as she stepped into the tent. But little did he know that it took just as much strength for her to hold back as it had for him.

* * *

Brynjolf woke up to a small stir beside him. He opened his eyes and spotted Kyra turning so she faced him. Her eyes were still closed as she continued on with her sleep.

She laid in her dress that she had changed into the night before so she could be more comfortable. But a small breeze snuck through the edges of the tent and made her shiver. Brynjolf didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his bare chest. She stirred for a moment but he quickly hushed her back to sleep.  
" Keep sleeping lass. We can stay for another hour before we head out."

She nodded, either not fully registering her position or just not caring. She relaxed and her eyes fluttered closed as she got closer. Brynjolf's hand played with her hair as she tugged the furs up over her shoulder. He brought his lips down to her forehead, planting a gentle kiss.  
Kyra felt her cheeks warm. She was going to make a smart remark when instead she found herself getting closer him. Shyly, she brushed her legs against his. Soon they were tangled together in a mess. His heat, his touch, it all drowned her. Yes, this would be the most amazing hour in her entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyra rode into Solitude with Brynjolf by her side. It had been so long since she had returned home. Between fulfilling Dragonborn duties and the guild it seemed as if she barely had time to breath as it was. As she looked around she realized it hadn't changed much. It was still lively, there were kids still chasing each other around playing tag and adults drinking away at the tavern. It was still just as huge, just as intimidating and welcoming all at the same time. It was still home.

" I'd like a room please." She spoke as she walked into the tavern. The owner nodded and showed them to their room. Once they were there they added the toughest locks to pick to their chest should anyone want to be sneaky. Even the best of the thieves couldn't pick it. Their insanity would catch up with them before they could unlock it. Inside was their nightingale armor. If they wore it out in broad daylight then they'd attract too much attention so instead they stuck with their casual wear.

" So now that we are here," Brynjolf started as he closed the door, " How do you suppose we look for our clients lass?"

" I'm not sure myself. I wish Vex had given us more information. But something tells me that they told us everything they were given." She sighed as she laid back on the bed. Just the luxury to lay on one almost made her moan in happiness.

" I suppose we could look around town. Maybe get an idea."

" Yeah, perhaps in a few moments." She yawned as she got more comfortable on the bed.

" Come on lass, we already slept in an hour this morning." He urged as he walked over to the bed and bumped slightly into the bed.

" Yea, on the hard floor." She mumbled her words in between her yawns.

" You can sleep tonight. Now come on. Up, up." He pushed her shoulder but she only rolled onto her back.

" But I'm home . . . I'm . . . at-" Her words trailed off into the air. Brynjolf shook his head. He could understand why she fell victim to her fatigue. If she was any where else she would have been able to fight it. But the fact she was at home, the place she was born and raise, well it added a feeling of safety nothing else could provide for her. That is what made her weak to her fatigue. So he'd let her sleep. Only because he could remember the countless amount of times she hadn't woken him up for his shift during their first jobs together just so he could get those few hours extra of sleep. He'd finally be able to repay her.

Locking the door to the room, he made his way down stairs and out into the city. He'd explore by himself for now.

Solitude was huge compared to Riften. Not to mention it had much more wealth. He felt a little out of place but after an hour's worth of taking notes of the people around him he easily fit into the crowd. Now to look for who was wanting to hire them.

He searched every inch of the town from top to bottom. Surely if they wanted to hirer them they'd know what he and Kyra looked like wouldn't they? If walking out in the open wasn't enough then he wasn't sure if they would ever be able to find them.

He finally took a seat outside of the bard college. He knew it. It was all just a waste of time and effort. Well no, it wasn't entirely a waste. He managed to have more time with Kyra. That was never a terrible thing for him.

" Um excuse me?"

He lifted his head and saw an older woman standing in front of him. Perhaps the she and Kyra knew each other before she had left.  
" Are you Brynjolf?"  
Brynjolf eyed her carefully.  
" Aye."

" Could you please follow me?"

He really shouldn't have gone anywhere without Kyra but he just couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. So he stood and followed her through town.

* * *

" Thank you for traveling so far. You're friends back at home, they are very kind people." The woman smiled.

Kind. Yes, that was possible even for a thief.  
" I'm glad to hear that our men are treating you well." He nodded as the young girl sat a cup of tea in front of him.  
" Speaking of we, were is the young lady that should be with you?" Her husband asked.

" She, uh, is catching up on her rest."

They both nodded in unison.

" What is it you needed us for?" Brynjolf asked, moving onto the subject.

" Ah yes. Here it is." He reached into his pocket and laid out a map. " Here is a map to a company that we would like to find. It's been threatening our business for years and we are tired of dealing with it."

Brynjolf listened as they continued on with all the information that he needed. They honestly seemed like wonderful people. Very kind, very honest. He could understand why they were done with this companies torment.  
He took the map and excused himself from the house once they were done. He was sure that this was a mission Kyra would be excited to take on.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyra took a deep breath and waited patiently next to Brynjolf. There the other company sat in sight. Luckily they didn't have to travel far from Solitude, only an hour's worth, to get to where they needed to go. The night before they had spent the day memorizing the layout of the outside. Now they could only hope it went smoothly once they got inside.

" What do you suppose we do?" She whispered to him as they eyed the two guards on patrol.

" What we always do. Use the night to shield us and sweep in."

Sounded good to her.

Kyra and Brynjolf went their separate ways but still stayed in each other's view. Slowly but surely they closed in on the two guards, using the bushes to help stay hidden. Brynjolf's eyes locked with hers then she gave a small nod.  
He jumped out and took the first one down quietly. The other guard turned at a small movement, leaving his back open. Kyra took the opportunity and took him down before dragging him into the bushes.

Brynjolf kept a sharp eye out as she picked the lock. Finally the door crept open and they stepped inside.

They snuck their way past the guards with little trouble. But the manor was so big that they finally had to split up, Kyra taking up stairs to find the owner and Brynjolf down into the basement to find their numbers.

" Kyra, lass, " he whispered. She turned and faced him. " Be careful."  
She nodded with a small smile and took off. Brynjolf took a moment to inhale deeply before continuing on to finish his job.

The job was clear. Do as much damage as they could without getting caught. So he had planned to mess with their numbers and steal what he could. Luckily he had the element of surprise on his side and was able to take down the guards without alerting the ones on the upper floors. Though he knew Kyra was more than capable of protecting herself something made his stomach turn.

Meanwhile Kyra peered into every room until she came to the last one. Her hand twisted the nob and she poked her head inside. There stood her target.

He was tall, tan skin with white hair. He was older but not old entirely. Something told her that Kyra would have to be careful with him.

She readied herself then pranced on him. Instantly he recovered and put up a fight. Brynjolf flinched as he heard a soft bang. He'd have to hurry it up.

Kyra growled and pushed him off of her, successfully pinning him down. While she had the chance she reached for her blade and held it to his neck. Suddenly screaming for guards didn't seem so smart any more.  
" What is it you want?" He hissed.

" You know exactly what it is I want. I want you to leave that company in Solitude alone."  
" What company-"  
She pushed the blade harder against his skin. He paused mid word and glared at her.  
" And if I dont?"  
" I'll kill you."

" You wouldn't do that now would you?" he smirked. Something about him made her think of Mercer and she hated it.

" Try me."

Then suddenly the door bursted open. Her target took the opportunity and turned her own blade against herself. Kyra knocked her elbow to his temple and managed to get to her feet, giving him one last kick in the process. But there were so many guards already.  
Brynjolf had wasted no time running to her rescue. But it seemed he was a step behind. There was more rumbling and pounding until she finally stumbled down the stairs, nearly running into him.

" We need to leave, now." She demanded. He slammed the door open and then they both took off as fast as they could.

They had made it to the forest without being caught but he could still hear the guards looking for them which meant they were still too close.  
" Come on lass, we've got to move." He urged as she followed up behind. She paused and leaned against a tree. Suddenly Brynjolf's heart stopped. His eyes trailed down her arm to her hand, which was wrapped around her waist. Kyra winced and pulled her hand away to look down. Brynjolf felt his knees wobble under him as he saw her hand drowned in blood.  
" Looks like I wasn't quick enough." She gave a nervous laugh.

" Oh Kyra." His voice was barely above a whisper. Had she not been in so much pain she would have teased him for calling her by her first name instead of lass.

" Go on ahead Brynjolf I'll catch up-" Her legs buckled and her rushed to catch her.  
" I'm not leaving you here." He spoke as she leaned against him for support. He could her breathing go shallow. What ever they had done to her, it was taking her life away. He needed to hurry.

" Hold on lass." he scooped her up in his arms and began to run. That's all he needed. He needed her to hold on.

* * *

He ran into Solitude trying to think of where to take her. With no where else to go he turned to the inn.

" What's wrong?"

He turned and saw a woman standing in the street.  
" She's hurt. Can you help me? Please, anything. I'll do anything." He might as well should have gotten on his knees and kissed her hand with how he was begging. The woman peeled Kyra's hand away and immediately frowned at the sight.  
" Follow me. We don't have much time."

So that's what he did.

He had rushed her into a house and laid it on a near by bed. Another young woman, this one more like a young girl, rushed out and began to help. Brynjolf tried to do as much as he could to help. He mentioned her healing spells but they shook their heads.  
" She's too weak to even think of that."  
So they resulted back to normal remedies.

It had been an hour until the madness seemed to calm down. They had explained to Brynjolf that the blade had been poisoned and inflicted at a deadly point. She was even lucky to be breathing.

While they left to clean up Brynjolf took a seat on the floor beside the bed. There Kyra laid, wearing nothing besides her pants, the wrappings around her midsection and chest and the sheet of the bed. Brynjolf could never had been so relieved to see the calm rise and fall of her chest of the look of pain gone from her face.

His hand slipped under hers. He ran his thumb silently up and down her skin as he looked at her. Then finally he gave a squeeze and buried his head into the sheets. He had almost lost her and it had been the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced.


	11. Chapter 11

First off, I know i always say it but I just can't thank you guys enough for the support. It really drives me to write my stories! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I think you will find it to your liking ;)

* * *

The next morning Brynjolf was woken up by a knock on the door. He store at the door through his blurry vision then rubbed his eyes.

" Come in." His voice was croaky and filled with exhaust. He had never been so tired in his life.

The woman walked in with a tray of food and a warming smile.  
" Good morning. I assumed you'd be hungry so I made you some breakfast."

Brynjolf blinked, confused.  
" Thank you." He spoke as he hoisted himself up onto the chair and had the food sat on the desk in front of him.

" How is she doing?"  
" She's been sound asleep the whole night. Only moved once or twice." He answered as he took a bite of the bread. It was warm, fresh and most importantly, delicious. He eagerly turned and began to spread the home made snowberry jam onto it and took another bite. It nearly made his stomach cry in happiness.

" Why are you helping us?" he suddenly asked. The woman looked up from Kyra and met his gaze.

" What do you mean?"

" We are just strangers off the street. Why help us?"

The woman gave a chuckle, her face lighting up with natural beauty.  
" I see you still haven't figured it out yet."

" Figured what out?"

She glanced down at Kyra again, taking her hand into her own. The way the woman looked down at her. The love, the compassion, the worry.

Then it clicked.

He wasn't in any house. He hadn't met just any random people. He was in the house where Kyra grew up and in front of him, her mother.

* * *

" We were worried when she said she had to leave." Kyra's mother started, " But we knew it had to happen. It's hard to believe so many years have passed by since the last time we've seen her."

" She never came back to see you?" Brynjolf asked gently.  
" No. She was afraid that it would be too hard on all of us." She wrapped her arm around her youngest daughter and pulled her close. " She's the last one left in the house. Her other two sisters left. One engaged and the other trying to start a business selling clothing."  
" You must be proud."

" Aye, my husband and I both. We are proud of all of them."

Brynjolf's thumb ran up and down the handle of his cup as he listened intently.

" How did you recognize her? It was so dark not to mention you said it had been years since you've last seen her."  
She gave a small smile, her eyes lighting up. " A mother knows her child when she sees them and when they are hurt, nothing will stop her from helping."

Brynjolf excused himself from the kitchen table and walked into the room to check up on her. Kyra gave a small stir and turned onto her side. Her face scrunched up slightly in pain and a whimper left her lips. Instantly his heart fell. If only he could take the pain away.

" It will take a while for her to recover. The wound was deep. But when she thinks she has the strength to have her use her magic to help speed up the process. Until everything you need to take care of her is in here. Make sure to change her bandage when she wakes up."  
Brynjolf turned and saw her hold out a bag to him.  
" You don't want her to stay?" He questioned. He saw her pause as she looked past him and at her daughter. Then she gave a small shake of her head.

" No. She will see us when she believes the time is right."  
Brynjolf took the bag and thought.

" I think she stayed away because it would be too hard for her to leave you again." He spoke honestly. " When she talks about you I can see how much she loves her family. Please don't think otherwise."  
" Thank you."  
Her words were simple but they meant so much.

Brynjolf finally spotted all the similarities the two shared. Both had breath taking eyes, fair skin, and petite frame. Though he imagined that Kyra got her hair and feisty from her father. The skill in cooking had been passed from mother to daughter, not to mention they shared the same gentle touch and compassion.

He gently scooped Kyra into his arms and her younger sister placed a blanket over her so she was covered. Then she bided her a good bye, followed by a kiss to the forehead.

" If she asks you had help from an alchemist to make some medicine." Her mother ordered then she swept down and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

" Do take care of her." She spoke as she gave him a small kiss on his temple as well. Brynjolf nodded then stepped out into the street. He gave his last of his good byes then turned for the inn, happy that he was finally able to see a part of Kyra that no one had ever seen before.

* * *

Kyra woke up feeling as if her life had been drained from her. Her hands grasped at the fabrics of the bed and relief swept over her. She was safe and alive.

Brynjolf spotted her sitting up out of the corner of his eyes. Instantly he was up and beside her without missing a beat.

" You're awake. Are you feeling ok? Take it easy."  
Kyra chuckled. " Yes, I'm ok. I actually don't feel much pain at all-"  
She paused and looked down. Suddenly she became extremely aware of the absence of her top and the exposure of her body. Though everything was wrapped she felt as if it were the same as being naked in front of him.

Brynjolf saw her bring her knees to her chest and turn her head in embarrassment. He had been so happy to see her alive that he gave little care of what she wore. She could be completely naked and he still wouldn't care.

" You carried me all the way back here?" She mumbled.

" Yes. An alchemist made some medicine to help your wound. They said when you felt like you had enough strength to use your spells, until to just use what's in here." He pulled the bag off the nightstand and into his lap.  
" Did they say anything else?"

He swallowed.  
" They said to change your bandage when you woke up."

Her face flushed red yet again. " I'm assuming it's something I can't do by myself is it?"

" No. We don't want you to irritate it from stretching too much."

Kyra's jaw locked.

" Fine."

Brynjolf tried to get a look of her face but she held her back to him. Carefully he untied the bandage and let it fall loose. Kyra let out a shiver as her bare skin was exposed, holding a blanket over her chest to try to stay covered.

His thought from earlier of him caring less if she was naked suddenly changed. As he took the lid off the jar he became acutely aware of everything as did she.

The feeling of his fingers on her skin, his warmth branding where ever he touched.

He began to take the extra bandage and reached around her. He continued to wind it up her body, careful not to be too loose or too tight. Then he came across the higher part of her back and he just couldn't stop himself from pausing.  
" I swear Brynjolf if you say one insulting or perverted thing I will throw you out of this room and not let you back in." She threatened. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers grazed the scar on her shoulder blade. The very one she had obtained from her fight with Mercer. Though it had wounded, the scar will never disappear. It was the only imperfection on her skin and it was beautiful.

He let the rest of the bandage dangle and land in his lap. His arms wrapped around her waste, pulling her back into him without causing her pain. Kyra had her words loaded and ready to shoot then she felt a warmth on her back.

His lips trailed every inch of the scar from top to bottom, each one just as passionate, if not more, from the last. Then he trailed higher and higher until he came to the crook of her neck.

" You're beautiful, lass." He mumbled in between his kisses. Kyra felt her body tremble. She had thought he was done but boy was she wrong.

The warmth of his lips traveled up her neck, leaving her speechless. She should have been fighting. Kicking, punching, scratching, something. But instead she found herself sitting there, leaning back into his warmth. It was because she was still weak from the wound. Yes, that was why.

Brynjolf soon found her ear. Kyra let out a gasp as he gently bit her ear lobe, giving her goose bumps. She softly called out his name in attempt to ask him to stop when instead it sounded more like a plea. But he wasn't one to stay in one place.

He moved back down her neck and to her shoulder. Feeling her curves under his mouth, hearing her heart pound, it all drove him insane. If he didn't stop soon-

" Excuse me! I just came to check to see if the lady was alright!"  
Kyra felt him growl. He recognized that voice anywhere. Why did the inn owner have to knock on their door now?

" Yes, she's fine. We will be down later for dinner." He called back.

" Let me know if you need anything."

They both sat there listening to the sound of the footprints slowly die off. Brynjolf finished tying the bandage completely then place the rest back into the bag.

" I'll go get us some dinner. Stay here and get more rest until I get back."  
Kyra nodded, not being able to trust herself to speak. Once the door closed she felt her shoulders fall and ran a hand through her hair. This couldn't be happening . . . it couldn't be happening.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days Brynjolf found himself constantly fighting with her to stay in bed. He was sure that it drove her insane to be so limited to what she could do. But he made her a promise. As soon as she was strong enough to use her healing spells then they would be able to travel back home and he'd stop trying to help her. So she agreed.

It wasn't him helping her that made her upset. It was how every time he'd touch her that she would remember the night he had brought her home. Though she made sure to keep it hidden so he wouldn't have a clue, which she succeed it. He just assumed it was her being herself.

One thing Kira did hate was how slow their trip was. She would only be able to go for a few hours before needing to stop. The time to get to Whiterun took nearly four days instead of two.

Once they made it to town Brynjolf decided that they'd rest there for a day or two for her to gather all her strength again.

When they walked in through the door Brynjolf was shocked to find a woman taking a seat and wiping her brow. Who in the world was this?  
" How are you Lydia?" Kyra asked as she placed her belongings against the wall.  
" I'm well my thane."  
" You looked like you've outran a clan of bandits."

Lydia gave a smile. " We are preparing for the festival my thane."

" Festival? I've never heard of Whiterun having a festival."

" The people managed to convince the Jarl that it would be good for his people. We are all going to wear masks to hide our differences and what the colors of fire. To represent every burning emotion we have. It'll give them a chance to forget all their worries. Who is this?"

Kyra looked back over at Brynjolf, who still stood there confused. Was it normal for a random woman to be in your house when you returned home?

" This is Brynjolf. He's been following me on my trips and keeping me safe." She spoke kindly.

" Ah good," Lydia stood up and glanced at him. " As long as he helps keep you safe."

" You can put your things in my room Brynjolf. I need to talk to Lydia for a moment."  
He looked at her and nodded, still slightly weirded out by what exactly happened, then stepped upstairs.

* * *

Once they had settled in Kyra found herself outside wanting to help prepare for this so called festival. Luckily she managed to ask Lydia to stay at Dragon's Reach for a few days. Something told her that Brynjolf and Lydia wouldn't get along once she found out he was apart of the thieves guild, not to mention, also was the one who got Kyra involved with it.

To Brynjolf's relief she moved around with more ease and was able to do more things without pushing herself. Her strength was coming back. Only two more night with her spells and it should be completely healed. She wasn't going to plan to go to the festival when to her surprise Brynjolf convinced her to go. At first it seemed like too much of a hassle, finding a dress and mask in time. But once she got a night's rest on it, it didn't sound so bad.

Kyra stretched higher to finish lacing the decorations across the stalls. With the festival being that night they needed more hands to finish. She rose to her tippy toes, close to hooking the rope over the pole, when the kids came running around the corner. A scream escaped her lips as the barrel began to topple over.  
Everyone's head turned, gasping and covering their mouths, getting ready to expect the worst.

Kyra felt herself fall back, her stomach dropping. Then the sound of the barrel hitting the floor echoed in her ears and a pair of arms came to her rescue. She peeked her eyes open and saw Brynjolf above her. Suddenly the crowd around them broke out into applaud.

" Are you ok?" He asked as he let her stand on her feet.

" Yes. I'm ok." She nodded with her heart still pounding.  
" Exactly the type of reaction to expect from a nightingale."  
Kyra scowled and hit him in the arm. Though his arm throbbed slightly in pain he could help but let out a chuckle.  
Annoyed, she shoved the rope in his hand and marched off to do something else.

" Hey lass!"

She looked back at him with her arms crossed.

" I'll look for you tonight!"

She rolled her eyes and continued walking away. He shook his head softly then turned and reached up, hooking the rope with ease.

* * *

Kyra looked down at her dress as she held it in her hands. Brynjolf had left only a few moments before but she had yet to see him. She had no idea what he wore or how he looked, just how he had no idea how she or what she wore looked. Kyra told him that if they were going to the festival then they were going to do it the right way. He knew it was fair so he agreed.

Since the time she had bought it she made sure to keep it hidden well with in her room. Since they were sharing a bed she found it hard to keep it hidden but managed it.

Finally she began to get ready. Her skirts fell comfortably around her legs as she stepped into her shoes, which were comfortable brown flats. Next she reached for her corset and laced it up (careful not to irritate her wound). Finally she gave her hair a small brush and place the mask to her face.

The lady who sold it to her said it looked wonderful. Considered Kyra picked it out herself, she wasn't entirely sure if the woman's words were true. She wasn't normally one to pick out such things. Normally it was her younger sisters who did that for her. But there was no more time to worry about it. The festival had started and she was going to enjoy it.

Kyra had never seen Whiterun so busy in her life. People crowded around, stalls lined the streets, lights hung from roof to roof and music could be heard from every inch. She stepped through the crowd looking around in awe. Bright reds, oranges, yellows and even a few browns clustered in everything. No one could tell who was who. Men stood in their best clothes and women in their finest dresses. Yet no one wore what you'd find at a ball. No, it was all made of simple material, like cotton. Not a single inch of lace was to be seen.

She had spotted him first. Or at least she thought she did. He stood, leaning against a mead stall making conversation. He wore the typical clothing a man of the upper class would wear, only made with colors of brown, red and orange. His mask was made out of copper and fit his face well. It all made her second guess if it was him. She turned and began to look at the stalls around her. She wouldn't say anything unless she knew for sure it was him.

Brynjolf finished his laugh as he talked with a man he had made conversation with. He turned and let his eyes glaze over the crowd for a brief moment then back over to the man, not realizing Kyra was amongst them. Then something made him look back.

He caught a glimpse of blonde hair weaving in and out of the crowd. Then he saw her standing there looking at the jewelry in front of her in amazement. Her mouth slightly ajar, her lips catching the light from the rouge she had painted on them.

She turned and walked farther in, her hand reaching for a necklace. His eyes happily eyed her starting from the bottom up. She wore a dark brown dress, jagged at the bottom, with sleeves that came pointed to her middle finger. One top was a skirt of orange then another but only red, both jagged as well. His eyes moved to her waist and took notice of the maroon corset she had tied. Her mask was black and looked as if it were lace but he knew that it wasn't. Jewels were spread randomly through out toward it didn't overwhelm it, only so there would be a sparkle if she turned her head the right way.

Brynjolf felt his body tense and the grip on his mug harden. He just didn't know what to think of his comrade. He had only seen her in her armor and comfort clothes. He had seen her as his partner and someone who had his interest from day one. There were times where she'd do something that would take is breath away. But now, now all she had to do was just stand there. The night he had brought her home and saw her scar he was drowned with emotions. He remember how scared he felt when he thought their time in the cave was going to be their last, regretful that their last moments were going to be like so, happy that he had kissed her, angry that Mercer had hurt her. It all flooded over him. It all made him realize what she had done to him. He made it seem as if he were joking when he teased her about making her fall in love or how he wanted her but it was all true. And on that night, his control was loosened.

He excused himself from the man he was talking to and fished his way through the crowd.

He wanted her. No, he needed her. She drove him so crazy that he loved and hated it all at the same time. She made it hard for him to remain cool and collected whether she realized it or not. He loved the attitude she'd give him, he loved her laughs and smiles, he loved how she worked, how she'd look at you, how she wouldn't give up.

He picked up his pace slightly. Then he finally broke free of the crowd. He straightened himself out and looked up. Kyra still stood there, too mesmerized by the jewels to notice he was there. Suddenly Brynjolf felt his heart stop. She was even more beautiful up close. Her lips a bright red, her hair curled in loose ringlets, her cheeks rosy and pink.

He thought the night he saved her was the night that he'd ever come closest to loosing his control completely. By the divines was he wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Brynjolf had just gathered the courage to speak to her. He had his mind set and his steps in motion when someone had beat him to it.

" Miss Kyra is that you? Will you dance with me?"

Kyra looked down to find Lucia standing, gently tugging on her skirts. Kyra smiled and nodded.  
" Of course I will."  
Lucia cheered and quickly dragged her into the circle where people were dancing. Krya had to bend over to reach slightly Lucia's grasp but it didn't seem to bother her. Kyra smiled as she reached out to let her spin then brought her back in. Lucia let out a laugh as they made their own steps. Everyone's worries really were swept away.

Lucia suddenly felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned around. Brynjolf knelt down to her height with one arm behind his back and the other resting on his knee. She gasped at the sight of him. Kyra couldn't blame her, she too had let out a gasp herself.

" Are you a prince?" Lucia gasped. Brynjolf let out a small chuckle.

" No not a prince." He corrected. " However, I was wanting to ask if I may have your permission to dance with this lady by your side."

His eyes flickered up to Kyra's as he talked. What in the world was he doing?  
Lucia's eyes sparkled as she cheered.

" Oh, but before you leave. Do you see that lady over there?" He asked. Lucia nodded. " She has a flower waiting for you. You can pick out what ever kind you'd like."  
" May I pick one out for Miss Kyra too?"  
" Of course."

Lucia tugged him down and whispered in his ear. Kyra watched Brynjolf listen intently the nod.

" I think so too."

Then she ran off. Kyra watched him rise and dust himself off. Suddenly she found her heart starting to flutter just at the sight of him. He was handsome, no, beautiful. He was absolutely . . . beautiful.

" So you found me after all." She teased. He flashed her a crooked smile.  
" You can't hide from me last. You know you can't resist me." He spoke as he gave a small bow as she rolled her eyes. " May I have this dance?"

She placed her hand into his and wordlessly nodded. Before they knew it they were twirling, falling into beat.

" I have to admit, you look rather handsome tonight." She started. Handsome wasn't even close.

" And you look. . . " He paused and looked down at her. Kyra looked up at him with her eyes full of hope. The act nearly made his blood boil. " breath taking. Absolutely breath taking."

Kyra's cheeks reddened and her eyes suddenly fell, unable to look at him in the eye. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

He extended his arm and gave her a small swirl. Her skirts twirled and her hair spun, giving her an almost angelic look about her. Then she came back in gracefully.

" Just like when you first joined." He smiled.

" Only we aren't suppose to be training now."

He let out a brief laugh. " That's true lass. That and the fact you're even more in love with me now."  
She rolled her eyes but couldn't resist the curve of her lips. " I wasn't and still aren't in love with you."  
He pressed his hand harder into her back to bring her closer. " Ah that's what they always say."

" How do I no know that this whole trip was a chance for you to try to convince me?" She smirked. They were so close that he could feel every curve of her body. He could nearly taste the sweetness of her lips.

" Because if I was trying then it wouldn't be fair to you. You'd fall for me too easily, too quickly for your own good."  
" Is that so? I dare you to try then Nord."

There it was again. That devilish look in her eye that nearly made him want to sweep her off and kiss her against a wall. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that there were so many people around he would have then and there. But perhaps it was for his own good as well.  
" I can't now."

" Why is that?"  
" Because if I tried you wouldn't be able to make it back to your house."  
" Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" She shot back. In fact she was right. He wasn't sure at all.

Then the song came to an end and they both exchanged a bow and curtsy. As she rose Kyra found Brynjolf standing with his arm out. She eyed it for a moment then laced her arm with his and allowed herself to be led away.

Brynjolf led her through the stalls, weaving in and out of each one. Both were happy to be out enjoying themselves. Now that the job was completed the guild would be back on top. It was time for the to celebrate.

Both had a hard time what foods to eat and when they did, which to eat first. It hadn't been long until their stomachs were full. So then they moved on to stores, both buying their own trinkets as they went. Soon they had circled back around to the necklace he had first spotted her at. While she had been occupied with a performance Byrnjolf snuck inside. Luckily the owner had remembered which one in particular she had been looking at and quickly bought it without her noticing.

" Oh where did you go?" Kyra asked once he returned.

" The fellow I was talking to earlier asked me about the carriage rides."  
" Wagon rides?"  
Brynjolf could have sworn he had seen a sparkle dash across her eyes. As if she were Lucia. He couldn't help but smile. Kyra had never shown interest in things like how she had tonight. It made him realize that even tough girls like her enjoy their pampering as well.

" Would you like to go on one lass?" He asked gently. Kyra suddenly became embarrassed but pushed it aside.  
" Yes, I would."

" Then I shall grant my lass's wish." He held his arm out to her one last time and escorted her away.

* * *

" Why are you being so nice tonight? Did you do something?" Kyra asked as they sat in the carriage.  
" I can't do something nice for a fellow teammate?"

She looked up at him. " I'll tell you what I told you the first time. I don't see you asking Sapphire."

He gave a shrug. " You're an exception."  
Kyra just couldn't take his words. There was something about them that seemed so different. But what? Or perhaps it had been her who was changing.  
The carriage suddenly changed course from the one head and diverted to the side. Kyra looked around in confusion.  
" I had the driver take us on a more private path, away from the party."  
Kyra let out a shiver.

" Are you cold?"

" A little."

" Here." She jumped from the sound of his voice right next to his ear. " They gave us furs to stay warm."

She helped him unfold it and place it across both of their laps. Yet it just still didn't seem to be enough. She brought her knees to her chest, gently leaning into him as the carriage hit a bump in the rode. Brynjolf's arm wrapped around her and held her close.  
" It's alright. I've got you."

Kyra let out another shiver. Only this time not from the cold.

They spent some time like that, starring up at the night sky. Colors lit it up beautifully, making something that neither one could ever forget. Something they could never get tired of.

" It's so beautiful." She mumbled. Brynjolf stole a glance down at her. Both had taken their masks off. Now he was finally able to get a good look at her.  
" Yea, it is."

Kyra didn't seem to notice him looking so he turned his attention back to the sky so he wouldn't get caught. The feeling of him running his thumb softly along her arm became comforting, nearly putting her to sleep when he spoke.  
" Close your eyes."

Kyra furred her brows together.  
" What? Why?"

" Just do it."  
She gave him one last wary look ( which was also a warning for him not to try anything risky) and closed her eyes. Brynjolf fished for her necklace and pulled it from his pocket. It took him a moment to undo the clasp when he finally got it. Kyra's curiosity spiked as she felt something settle above her chest. Brynjolf finally managed to clip it closed and let it fall.  
" There you go."

Kyra opened her eyes and gasped as she looked down at the piece of art.

" Brynjolf I can't-"  
" You've been working so hard. You deserve it."  
" But when did you-"  
" I'm a thief remember?"  
She surrendered and looked back down at it. The pearl sitting beautifully in her palm with two emeralds beside it.

" Thank you."

" Aye, anything for you lass. It the least I can do."

" I got something for you too. But you have to wait until we are home."  
" Seems fair." He casually rested his arm behind her, on the edge of the seat. " I have to ask why that necklace lass?"  
She let out a light laugh. " You'll make fun of me." She started as she looked down at it. He waited patiently without saying a word. Then she finally caved in.

" It was the emeralds that I loved. They reminded me of your eyes."

Brynjolf sat shocked. But he couldn't resist what he did next.

In one swift movement he reached down and cupped her chin, tilting it back. Then he stole a kiss.

Kyra felt her head spin as his lips worked at hers. It was as if he was stealing the breath right out of her. Then he pulled back to his demise. They both looked at each other. Perhaps for some sort of answer or clarity. Brynjolf wasn't sure on much but he was sure on one thing. The strength he had on his control just went from a little to barely nothing at all. And when it broke there was no going back.


	14. Chapter 14

It was two days after the festival they saddled up and began to ride out. Kyra was more than ecstatic to be back to her normal health, as was Brynjolf. To be able to send her horse into a gallop without worries made her gleam. Her entire face would light up with happiness. It was as if she were a child.

She was like this for the entire ride home, not that Brynjolf minded. It helped make the hours pass by. They laughed, they joked, all as if they had known each other from birth. And he loved it all. Once in a while the emeralds on her necklace would catch his attention as the sun would bounce off of them. The chain around his neck when cold and the pendant burned into his chest as remembered Kyra's gift to him. When they had returned from their carriage ride Kyra had bestowed to him his gift as promised. She placed the item in his hand. When he peered down he saw a gold locket. Carefully, he had opened it up. On one side, a drawing of himself, on the other a drawing of her. 

He had yet to take it off since it had been given to him. Instead he kept it safely tucked away in his clothing, right over his heart.

" There's Riften! Willing to loose again Nord?" She challenged. Brynjolf smirked.

" It'll be you who is loosing this time lass."

And with that they began their race. Brynjolf pushed his horse to run as fast as it could, taking the lead. Riften came closer and closer. He was getting ready to cheer when something caught his eye.

It screeched and shook the ground as it landed. Brynjolf felt a shudder rake through his body as it's eyes glazed over him. He jolted his horse to a stop and it reared. Instantly he looked for Kyra to tell her to run. But when he looked she already had her bow out and her first arrow launched.

* * *

Kyra's chest heaved as she drew another arrow and shot. It seemed no matter how many arrows pierced its skin, the dragon just would not die. Her arms were sore and her back ached. But she still continued on fighting. If only she could get it to come down.  
The entire time she tried to keep an eye on Brynjolf, to make sure he was safe and out of harms way, but there was just too much going on. Guards blocked her view as well as who ever was brave enough to fight. All she wanted was to lay down and enjoy the feeling of taking her boots off. Was that too much to ask?

Then she saw her chance.

Brynjolf felt her speed past, placing her bow back onto her back. He tried crying out for her but it seemed useless. She casted her spells. In one hand a sword, in the other fire. She swung as the dragon landed on the ground followed by her fire.

It roared in pain, giving the others the opportunity to do critical damage to it. As Brynjolf saw her begin to climb onto it he immediately stepped forward, trying to distract it while he can. With the dragon caught up with the commotion around him he didn't even realize what Kyra was doing until it was too late. She dug her blade into its head and gave a yank. It's head flew into the air from pain but she held on tight. Then finally, with a big thump, it's head fell to the floor.

Kyra stood and her spells disappeared. Quickly Brynjolf ushered to help her down, asking if she was alright in the process.

" Is anyone hurt!" He shouted out. The crowd mourned a 'no' in response. Thank the divines no one was hurt.

" Talk about a great welcoming home huh?" She joked. Brynjolf felt a wind usher past him and swirl around. Light illuminated from the beast and found its way to Kyra, hugging her in a blinding glow. She closed her eyes and waited for it to finish. Brynjolf found himself shocked as nothing but the bones of the dead creature laid behind her. Everyone gasped in awe. He had never seen her fight a dragon in person. In fact he nearly forgot she had been the dragonborn until that moment. But yet he was scared, or shocked. He was quite the opposite. He was proud.

* * *

" Glad to see you're both back in one piece." Delvin welcomed with a big pat on the back.

" Glad to be back." Kyra smiled from his warm welcoming.

" How about a drink? You both deserve it! Why because of you two the guild is back on top again!"  
Everyone cheered at his words as he ushered the two to sit at the bar. There was no time wasted and with in a moment two big mugs of mead were sat down in front of them. Brynjolf without a second guess picked it up and took a big swig of it. Everyone gave a cheer then looked over at Kyra. Brynjolf eyed her silently. She was never one to drink. She was often the one who made sure no one did anything stupid while they enjoyed their mead. But to her surprise her hand wrapped around the handle and held it up in the air.  
" To the Guild!" She cried. Everyone applauded and she took a drink. Soon after everyone laughed as she scrunched her face as she forced herself to swallow it down.

Her eyes met with Vex's. Suddenly she felt embarrassed. She knew exactly what the girl was waiting to hear. If she had made her move or not.

* * *

Brynjolf heard the door creak open and looked back towards the door. Kyra stepped in with her hair wet and her clothes fresh and clean.

" Tired out too soon?" He teased as she walked closer.  
" I could ask the same to you. I assumed that you would have been out partying with the others still."

" No, not tonight. I was enjoying the quiet actually."

Now that he mentioned they did have the cistern all to themselves.

" I saw you talking to Vex earlier. Is everything alright?" He asked as he sat on his bed. Kyra tried her hardest no to show her rosy cheeks.

" Yes. Just her giving me advice." She admitted, embarrassed.  
" Advice?" He questioned in shock, " About what lass? I've never known Vex to be the one to give advice."  
She couldn't stop her laugh. " That's true."

" What did she say lass?" He pushed again. Kyra looked at him, noticing how close he was.  
" She . . . She told me to stop holding back." She whispered.  
" And?" He continued as his hand snuck to the side of her face. Kyra felt her breath hitch in her throat. She could have sworn that he had moved closer.

" And that I should just go for it." She continued, almost loosing her voice in the middle of her sentence.

" Go for what?"  
Kyra frowned.

" She told you." She growled. Brynjolf let out a chuckle.  
" She may have told me about a special lass who might be having hard time with a comrade of hers." He cooed gently. Kyra felt her emotions run wild.

" Why that little- I'm so going to kill her!" She went on, pulling away from him. " She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone. What does she think, that I'm some kid who can't handle my relationships myself?"  
Brynjolf smirked in amusement as he watched her continue to rant.

" Embarrasse me like that. Just when I was about to tell her that I had taken advantage of the trip just like she told me to! When I see her I swear I'll -"

Brynjolf pulled her face back over and collided his lips with hers. Kyra jumped in shock but quickly fell victim to his kiss. He continued on for a few more moments when he pulled back making Kyra nearly groan at the loss.

" She didn't tell me anything. You just did." He whispered to her. Kyra's entire body went red from her toes to her ears. Before she had a chance to yell he covered her mouth with his again and gently pushed her back onto the bed. Kyra pushed on his chest until he stopped lavishing her, instead now hovering over her.

" I'm going to kill you." She threatened. Brynjolf took her threat light heartedly.

" It's alright. You needed an excuse for me to make the first move." He teased. Kyra laid speechless.

" It's more like it was an excuse for you!" She huffed as she turned her head to avoid looking at her. Brynjolf brought his lips by her ear, the tip of his nose grazing her skin.

" You're right. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. You're mine lass, no one else's."

His voice was soft and taunting, making a shiver ripple through every bone. She finally turned her head and looked directly at him. His locket dangled from his neck, just above her heart. Kyra felt her heart pound from the feeling of his body above her. Then he kissed once more. And kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

" I love you lass." He mumbled as he laid kisses on her neck. " I love you so much that it drives me insane."

His heart pounded so hard against that his chest that he was sure she could feel it. His hands shook from happiness and relief.

" I love you too Brynjolf."

It was at that moment that Brynjolf felt the last of his control break. What ever control he had before was dropped and five miles behind him. He captured her lips again as he had multiple times earlier that night. While the others were having their fun drinking away the night he had his own plans of celebrating. His way of celebrating involved Kyra, himself and the loved that raced through both of their veins and finally letting it all free.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm planning of making more involving this couple, it will not stop here! Perhaps involving some more holidays or scenarios. If you have any ideas of what to do please don't be shy to leave a comment requesting it. I'd be more than happy to write it. Thank you to those who have followed my stories, it makes me proud to be a writer. If you enjoyed this story I have a story of christmas story for this lovely couple! And thank you so much and I love you all dearly._


End file.
